Just a Kiss
by Lady Weasleyy
Summary: A songfic to Lady A's song, Just a Kiss. Draco and Hermione are partnered for a big project in their department at the Ministry. What was meant to be a work dinner turns into something far more important and exciting.


**A/N: Yes, I am working on the current stories I've got going, but this is a one-shot songfic I couldn't resist. I was listening to my local country music station, and this song came on for, like, the hundredth time, and I finally thought of a story for it. Lady Antebellum is AMAZING. By the way. Listen. Love. Etc. Just do it.**

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Hermione and Draco had just been on a - wait for it - date….? Even they couldn't believe it. Originally, it had been intended as a work dinner, as they were both in the Potions department at the Ministry, and were assigned to the same project that week.

"Hey, Granger!" He'd said sharply that morning, as they left the meeting with their head of Department. "Even though I can't stand the guy, he put together a good team." He winked, almost smugly.

"Was that a compliment?" She questioned sarcastically. "Well, I agree, surprisingly enough."

"Let's go catch dinner tonight to celebrate and start thinking about the plans." He had suggested as she turned to walk away. For some reason, he just wanted to spend more time with her. Right then. And later, obviously. Why, though, he couldn't figure.

"A work dinner?" She asked, sounding almost disappointed.

"What, wanted a dinner date?" He smirked, looking down at her with a very amused expression on his handsome face. "I didn't know you were interested, Granger.."

"I- I'm not, I.." She attempted, but failed, blushing furiously. Truth be told, they were friends now. Harry and Ron hadn't taken their friendship seriously, and now Draco was her closest male friend. Unfortunately. Which meant he knew her well.

Upon seeing her expression, he stared for a moment, amazed at the fact that she'd basically just revealed all to him. She liked him. Not just that, she liked him _back!_ His day had just been made. Grinning like a bloody cat, Hermione thought fleetingly, he reached out for her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, then." He began, "A dinner date it shall be."

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

Why had she let him talk her into that, anyway? Because she was weak. That's why. He was just too good-looking. Too perfectly wonderful. Too good to her. Since she'd not gotten the promotion she wanted - and he'd stated quite plainly that the girl who had gotten it had been given the promotion because of her "relationship" with the head of the department - he'd been the one who lifted her spirits and headed her in the right direction again. Getting to work with him on the project was a huge bonus for her.

But then, there had to be some sort of Kharma going with that. She'd seen it coming ever since he picked her up looking better than ever.

"Wow.. Hermione.." He stated, jaw slack. "You look…" He trailed off, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Of course, being Hermione, she lacked the self-confidence to understand that his attempt was supposed to lead to a compliment. She frowned, closed the door behind her, and led the way to the apparition point.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, letting the endearment slip without meaning to. He cursed himself mentally, but didn't let her know he was feeling awkward. He didn't want to freak her out or anything.

"I'm sorry I'm not beautiful, like the other girls you'd date usually." She sighed, looking anywhere but at him.

"Granger… Hermione," He amended, waiting for her to turn and look at him. When she did, her eyes were wet with unshed tears. "You can't really think that, can you? Look at you." He motioned towards her, as if to take all of her in at once. "You're bloody brilliant. Gorgeous. And damn sexy." He added with a small grin. "The other girls, all they are is fake looks. You're that and everything else."

The corner of her mouth twitched into a half-smile, and he wanted more than anything else than to just take her in his arms and capture her mouth in a kiss. He honestly couldn't fathom why these feelings were coming up, now. Maybe seeing her shyness and lack of confidence had made him realize he wanted to show her what he saw. Even if he didn't know he saw it until right then.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

When they apparated to the restaurant, Hermione was amazed. Draco had booked the most expensive, most exclusive place in Wizarding London, 'The Catalyst'. The name sounded rather obscure, but the food was supposed to be fantastic, and only the most important and rich wizards and witches ate there. It made her feel exceedingly awkward, and yet special at the same time.

"What do you think?" He asked, waving a hand towards the building.

"I've never been here before. Passing by, perhaps, but never to eat or even go inside." She answered quietly, glancing up at him.

"First time for everything." He murmured, snaking an arm around her waist and sending shivers up her spine as he led her through the entrance.

During dinner, Draco had made a point of asking her about her family, friends, and anything else of importance, giving her little time to ask him much of anything. Until she finally put a finger to his lips to silence him, saying, "You'd make a girl think you care about her, talking like this." She hinted quietly.

"Wouldn't want to do that." He laughed, giving her a wink.

The smile she gave him in return made his pulse race, for reasons he couldn't truly understand himself.

"What about you, huh?" She asked. "I've answered so many of your questions. What about mine?"

"I.. I want to be honest with you, Hermione. I really do." He sighed, resting his head on his hands. "But, I'm really not ready to talk about my past and my family yet. Please give me the time to figure out how to word things.. how to make you understand. I swear to you, I'll answer any question you have - no matter how personal - as long as it's not about my family history, or my assumed time as a Death Eater. Which I wasn't, by the way."

Hermione nodded, understanding. She'd not enjoyed telling people about her parents being in Australia still, and it had taken her time to get over the fact that she'd done it to them. "Of course." She agreed.

"So.. Any other kinds of questions?" He asked, albeit nervously.

"Just one…" She began. He gave her an encouraging smile, and she continued. "Were you.. Were you serious this morning? Is this.. a work dinner, or something more?"

"It's definitely more to me. Whether we define it as a dinner date is up to you." He shrugged, even though on the inside his mind was attempting to use telepathy to make her agree with him. Oh, how he wished she would.

Her shy grin gave him his answer.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

"Let's get you home, Granger." He said, after paying for the inordinately large check - she'd managed to sneak a peek at it and was appalled. "Early morning tomorrow and whatnot."

She froze and stared at him. She had to work with him for the rest of the week. How would she be able to get through boring meetings about budget plans when she would be thinking about this dinner - this night, really - and trying not to stare at him like some lovestruck teenager?

"No need to worry, love. Work is separate from the outside world, remember?" He smiled. Seeing her face fall further, he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Dammit." She muttered, then slumped a bit and headed out the door.

"What?" He asked, racing after her. "What's wrong with that?"

He grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. She didn't look upset, just annoyed.

"I'll have to sit through stupid business meetings, when I'd rather be doing anything else with you - dinner, movie, I don't care. I-" she stopped herself, eyes widening.

He grinned triumphantly, took her hand, and apparated her back to her property.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

"You couldn't have warned me?" She asked, out of breath.

"Nah. It's more fun this way." He stated matter-of-factly, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her close.

Hermione blushed madly, but couldn't bring herself to look away from his steel grey eyes, which were boring into her own chocolate ones, as if he were trying to see straight into her soul. She felt like he must have been, because her insides felt strange and mixed up.

"You know, Granger, what you said back at the restaurant wasn't fair." He added belatedly. "Now all I'll be thinking about is sitting somewhere other than an office, just you and I, doing whatever we wanted to."

"So you see my point."

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

"Point is noted." He teased. "However, I have a feeling your thoughts during work might be a bit more boring than mine." He said in a manner meant to drive her up the wall, and make her insanely curious.

"Oh?" She asked, as expected.

"Yes. You see, my thoughts would have to do with more than just a dinner or movie date, or some walk in the park." He said nonchalantly.

"What things might your ideas include, then?" She asked, honestly interested.

"Oh, I don't know.." He drug out his answer, then grinned at her, rather like the cat that just ate the canary. She felt her stomach do a flip and head straight up to her throat.

"This, perhaps?" He whispered, leaning down to catch her lips with his.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight _


End file.
